Vidas diarias
by Hiro86
Summary: Izzy decide que no soportara más estar en un lugar donde todos se divierten menos el y ahi se dara cuenta de que el y Ken tienen mucho en comun (no es Yaoi, porciacaso )


**Vidas diarias**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Todos los digielegidos se encontraban en una fiesta en casa de Yamato, ya era pasada la media noche y todos los presentes la pasaban en grande. Buena música, comida en abundancia y el señor Ishida fuera de la ciudad hacían de esta una fiesta perfecta, menos para cierto pelirrojo que se sentía bastante incomodo en ambientes como ese.

-Por que acepte venir aquí? –se preguntaba Koushiro mientras veía como sus amigos se divertían.

Mientras el chico pensaba en sus cosas, Kari y Yolei se le acercan animadamente.

-Oye Izzy, no quieres bailar con nosotras?? –le ofrece la menor de los Yagami.

-Este… no gracias –responde Izzy algo nervioso.

-Ah, que pena –le dice Miyako. –por cierto, has visto a Ken??

-A Ken? No, creo que no.

-Hey, chicas!!! Vengan a bailar!! –se oye la voz de Takeru.

-Ya vamos!! –le responde Hikari. –bueno, Izzy, nos vemos.

Cuando las chicas se retiran, Koushiro decide salir a tomar aire a la terraza, la música tan fuerte y el hecho de que todos se divirtieran menos el lo molestaban. Cuando llega a la terraza, el chico se apoya en el barandal y contempla la estrellada noche de la ciudad de Odaiba.

-Es hermoso, verdad??

Al oír una voz detrás del de inmediato se da vuelta para encontrarse a Ken, quien se encontraba sentado en un pequeño banquillo de la terraza.

-Que haces aquí, Ken?? –pregunta algo extrañado el joven izumi.

-Al parecer lo mismo que tu. –le responde con serenidad.

-No lo creo… la verdad es que me vine a refugiar acá por…

-Por que no te sentías a gusto en la fiesta. –le interrumpe el muchacho.

-Y como lo sabes?? –pregunta Izzy con curiosidad.

-Por que me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

-En serio??

-Si, pero no se por que te extraña tanto.

-No lo se, es que nunca pensé encontrarte aquí, solo. –le dice mientras se acerca al portador de la bondad y se sienta junto a el en otro de los banquillos.

-La verdad nunca me han gustado este tipo de reuniones, esta es la primera fiesta a la que asisto. 

-En verdad??

-Si… siempre me reunía con Davis y los demás pero nunca nada como una gran fiesta.

-Ya veo… -le dice el pelirrojo, para luego callar.

-Y… tu ya has ido a otras fiestas?? –le pregunta Ichijouji al chico.

–Si, ya he ido a otras fiestas, pero no por gusto.

-Como esta eso??

-Lo que pasa es que Tai siempre me arrastra a estas cosas, pero la verdad es que yo nunca quiero ir.

-Yo tampoco quería venir, pero Davis insistió. 

Luego de eso hubo un momento de silencio, al parecer ninguno de los dos encontraba tema de conversación.

-Y… que haces en tus ratos libres?? –pregunta Ken para romper el hielo.

-Trabajar con mi computadora… estar en casa, y tu??

-Yo, como sabes estoy en el equipo de fútbol de mi escuela y… eso.

Cuando el portador de la bondad calla se crea otro minuto de silencio, pero esta vez es Izzy el que lo rompe.

-Es cierto!!

-Eh?? Que cosa??

-Yolei, te estaba buscando.

-Yolei… a mi??

-Si, al parecer quería bailar o algo así.

-Lo se u_u esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí.

-Je je, te entiendo. Mimi siempre quiere bailar conmigo, y todo por que sabe que detesto bailar!!

-No será que tu le gustas?? –le dice Ken con su serenidad característica.

-Gus... tarle?? º////º

-Si, por que no?? Antes de salir a la terraza la escuche hablando con Sora.

-Y de que hablaban?? –pregunta Koushiro con notable interés.

-Algo de que tu la rechazabas por no querer bailar con ella. Se le veía muy triste.

-Pero no creo que le guste.

-Por que??

-No soy su tipo. A ella le gustan los chicos guapos y experimentados y yo no soy nada de eso.

-No sigas eso, Izzy, tu tienes muchas virtudes. –le reconforta al notar que, al decir esas palabras, los ojos de su amigo parecían cristalizarse un poco.

-Gracias, pero eso ya no importa, pero… lo que no me queda claro es por que no quieres bailar con Yolei.

-Este… ^__^u

-Cual es la razón??

-Yolei se ha pasado toda la noche invitándome a bailar pero jamás en mi vida he bailado y por eso me escape hasta acá, ya sabes lo persistente que es Yolei.

-Si pero… no será que tu si le gustas a ella??

-N-no, no lo creo… que más quisiera y… 0///0

-Que es lo que ibas a decir??

-Yo… n-nada, nada. –le dice a Izzy muy nervioso.

-Te gusta Yolei??

-Este…

-Te gusta??

-… S-si -////-

-Entonces por que no bailas con ella?

-Ya te lo dije, en mi vida he bailado!!

-^__^u Esta bien, esta bien, yo no te puedo decir nada ya que tampoco he bailado con Mimi. Bueno, más de una vez he caído bajo sus insistencias pero nada más.

-Insisto en que tú le gustas.

-Y yo en que tu le gustas a Yolei.

-¬_¬

-¬_¬

-^__^

-Y desde cuando te comenzó a gustar Yolei??

-No lo se, paso sin darme cuenta. Un día me desperté y pensé "en verdad ella es muy hermosa" y luego me di cuenta que siempre que la veía mi corazón latía y… el resto es historia.

-Ya veo…

-Y a ti desde cuando te gusta Mimi??

-Y quien te dijo que me gustaba Mimi!?!?

-Esa es la impresión que me das, o me equivoco?

-Pues claro que…!! No u///u

-Entonces por que nunca bailas con ella??

-Por que me pone muy nervioso estar cerca de ella, además de sentirme muy incomodo bailando.

-La verdad no puedo reprocharte ya que yo me siento igual.

-Sabes, Ken, es curioso pero… nunca había notado lo parecidos que somos.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo había notado, y no me extraña ya que esta es la primera vea que tengo una conversación así contigo.

-Es verdad, y sabes?? Me siento muy bien al estar hablando contigo.

-Si… yo tamben ^__^

-Y sabes otra cosa?? A pesar de todo somos muy afortunados.

-Por que lo dices??

-Aun que a veces no lo queramos admitir, los dos tenemos una vida interesante.

-A que te refieres??

-Tenemos salud, buenos amigos que nos traen a la fuerza a fiestas como esta y corazones ocupados ^__^

-Si, tienes razón, aun que a veces no lo demuestro, en verdad estimo mucho a mis amigos, gracias a ellos he logrado llevar una vida más normal junto a mi familia y junto a ustedes.

-Si no fuera por mis amigos yo seguiría siendo el chico retraído que era antes. Y no digo que no lo sea un poco, pero no tanto como en el pasado.

Ambos chicos se sienten muy a gusto charlando uno con el otro. Poder contarle cosas al otro, que para cualquiera parecerían tontas e incluso ridículas, pero que para ellos eran muy importantes provocaba en ellos una sensación de relajación y liberación.

-Y cuando piensas decirle a Yolei que te gusta?? 

-Decirle?? No podría. O acaso tú se lo dirías a Mimi??

-Tienes razón ^///^

-Pero… no dejas de tener razón. –aclara Ken.

-Que?? º__º

-Creo que seria bueno que se los confesáramos.

-No lo se, Ken, tal vez.

-O por lo menos bailar con ellas.

-Si, je je, aun que si le pidiera eso, Mimi se sorprendería mucho.

-Pero seria bueno hacerlo, por lo menos esta noche.

-Si, seria bueno ^///^

-Este, Izzy??

-Si??

-Te parecen hermosas las estrellas??

-Claro. Siempre me ha parecido muy interesante la inmensidad del espacio.

-Una vez le comente lo mismo a Daisuke y el me dijo "que tienen de interesantes unas luces en el cielo?? Si quisiera ver luces vería una lámpara". 

-Te entiendo. Tai es igual, se la pasa hablando de fútbol o de fiestas. Por lo menos con Yamato y Joe puedo hablar de esos temas, pero con tai ni imaginarlo.

-Tal parece que Taichi y Davis son exactamente iguales. –le comenta Ken esbozando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento, Yamato y Sora atraviesan la puerta de la terraza riendo y charlando de lo lindo, sin notar la presencia de Ken y Koushiro.

-En verdad piensas eso Yamato?? –le pregunta Sora algo ruborizada al chico.

-Claro, si no pensara eso no te lo hubiera dicho. –le responde abrazándola por la cintura.

-Creo que debemos irnos. –Sugiere Izzy  en voz baja.

-Si, entremos antes de que se percaten que estamos aquí.

Sin que la pareja lo notara, ambos chicos entran de nuevo a la casa para sentarse en el sofá de la sala. 

-Que bueno que no nos vieron. –dice el portador del conocimiento con un tono de alivio.

-Si, menos mal.

-Ken, mira hacia allá. –le dice Koushiro apuntando a la mesa de los bocadillos.

-Ehh… Yolei ^///^ -se ruboriza al ver a Miyako conversando con Kari y Davis.

-Por que no la invitas a bailar??

-Ahora mismo??

-Si, ahora mismo.

-Y por que no vas tu a bailar con Mimi?? –le dice al ver a la susodicha bailando con Takeru.

-Tienes razón…

-^__^

-No tiene que ser ahora mismo.

-(caída anime de Ken)

-^__^u

-¬_¬

-¬_¬

-Hola chicos, que hacen aquí?? –les saluda Hikari.

-Nosotros?? Solo hablando. –le responde Ken a su amiga.

-Oye, Izzy, Mimi te anda buscando, seguramente quiere que bailen juntos. –le dice la chica con una sonrisa picara.

-Eso es lo más probable u///u

-Bueno, los dejo, le prometí a Davis que bailaría con el, nos vemos ^__^

Al momento en que la chica se retira, Ken se para abruptamente poniéndose muy nervioso.

-Por que te paras??

-Si Kari va a bailar con Davis eso quiere decir que Yolei esta sola.

-Y??

-Crees que debo invitarla ahora??

-No lo se, si tu quieres hacerlo ahora, hazlo. –le anima Koushiro.

-Si, pero no lo haré solo.

-º__º ehh??

-Sabes a lo que me refiero ¬_¬

-Claro, pero…

-Nada de peros. –le interrumpe Ichijouji.

-Claro… u////u

-Mira ahí!!! –le señala Ken muy exaltado.

-Donde, donde.

-Cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos.

Cuando Koushiro posa sus ojos en ese lugar, puede ver como Mimi y Yolei se encuentran hablando animadamente.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Izzy.

-S-si ^///^

-Pues vamos.

-Vamos.

-… … … 

-… … …

-Vamos…

-Vamos…

-… … …

-… … …

-Por que no caminas?!

-Tampoco te veo caminando a ti, Ken!!

-Y ustedes dos que hacen parados aquí. –se escucha una voz femenina.

-Ehh.. Ehhh?!?! Mimi!! 0///0 –se sorprende Izzy al ver de quien provenía aquella voz.

-Y-Yolei!! 0///0 –se expresa tan sorprendido como su amigo al ver que junto a Mimi se encontraba Yolei.

-Que hacen aquí. –pregunta Miyako. –acaso se están escondiendo??

-Escondidos, nosotros?? De donde sacas eso, Yolei?? –le responde Koushiro.

-Ambas las andábamos buscando y no los encontrábamos. –le dice Mimi al chico. –pero ya no importa, nos vemos.

-Espera Mimi. La detiene el pelirrojo tomándola por el brazo.

-Y ahora que quieres, Koushiro.

-Pues… bailar, que más??

-En serio quieres bailar conmigo, Koushiro?? –pregunta la joven Tachikawa con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-por supuesto, pero si no quieres…

-Claro que quiero, Koushiro!! –le interrumpe rápidamente.

-Y tu, Ken, no dirás nada?? –pregunta Yolei con un poco de ansias.

-Y que podría decir yo??

-Nada, olvídalo. –le dice dándole la espalda.

-Algo como… quieres bailar conmigo, Miyako??

-S-si, algo com… ^///^ como eso.

Ambos chicos llevan a su pareja a la pista de baile y para su suerte, ponen una canción romántica.

-Puedes abrazarme si quieres, Izzy… por que si quieres, no?!?! ¬///¬

-Claro que quiero ^///^

-Y tu, Ken ¬///¬

-S-si, por supuesto ^///^u

Y así, ambas parejas siguieron bailando por un largo tiempo. Tal vez nada cambie en las vidas de Ken Y Koushiro, tal vez todo siga como antes, pero por una noche, una mágica y maravillosa noche, ambos chicos pudieron liberarse de sus vidas diarias.

**Fin**


End file.
